What Am I Doing?
by MusicOfMadness
Summary: I didn't decide to become a part of a team, but... I guess that's how it turned out. I feel like things will never be boring with these people. Contains OC
1. Chapter 1

I crouched on a tree branch and put a hand to the tree bark. I watched Haku crouch next to me watching Zabuza fight these ninjas from the Leaf. We could tell that the silver haired man was no push over. He was even starting to beat Zabuza. The man shouted out that Zabuza was going to die here and my heart skipped a beat. Without a word Haku and I jumped over to another tree branch where Haku threw his senbon through Zabuza's neck. I wasn't worried, I knew he would never kill him. I almost smirked behind my mask when I saw the shocked look of the three kids, the shinobi, and the old bridge worker.

"Hehe, you're right. He's dead." Haku giggled light heartedly. I watched as the copy-cat ninja, Kakashi (I remembered his name from one of my travels), poofed to Zabuza's body and checked his pulse.

'He's not going to get a pulse that way. Good try though.' I leaned slightly forward to stare at him, I really hope that he doesn't decide to try and get rid of us.

I stood silently next to Haku as he bowed to them.

"Thank you very much. I've been searching with my partner for the opportunity to kill Zabuza for a long time."

Kakashi stared at him before he remarked about the symbol on Haku's mask. "You're a Hidden Mist Hunter-nin..."

"Impressive," I would have sighed at such an observation, though it would surprise people how many don't notice something in plain view. "You are correct."

All of a sudden the blonde ninja decided to be loud and interrupt. "Hunter-nin?" He seems blissfully innocent, or maybe ignorant. Haku seemed to be kind or take pity, I don't know which one, and help the kid understand. I really shouldn't be calling him a kid since I'm probably as old as he was, hopefully I wasn't as stupid.

I blinked in surprise when he started to sweat and stare at Haku, I'm fine with being invisible, he stared at Zabuza's "body" and then back at him. I could tell Haku was getting confused, too.

"What the hell!" He pointed up at us while he yelled like an idiot. "Who are you?!"

I crouched on the tree branch and tilted my head disinterestedly down at the kid.

"Geez, aren't you a loud one." I commented. "You should think thoroughly before speaking." I watched as his face twisted in anger, he was about to speak out until the older and more experienced ninja interrupted him; he told him we weren't the enemy.

The blonde idiot started to protest and state the obvious at his teacher, I assume he was their teacher. Kakashi walked back to his team of three and the bridge worker.

"A strong guy was killed by a kid! By a kid much different from me!" I frowned, of course Haku was different from you; he wasn't an idiot. "How can I understand that!"

Kakashi continued to keep walking and put a hand on the kid's head while he passed him and spoke his words of wisdom.

"This is also the truth... In this world, there exists kids younger than you, yet stronger than me."

I noticed the black haired kid scrunch his face in determination.

A swirl of wind and leaves surrounded Haku as he appeared next to Zabuza. He looped Zabuza's arm around his shoulders and disappeared. The only thing I worry about is that Haku looked too attached to Zabuza, hopefully they didn't notice. It seemed they didn't as Kakashi sighed and pulled his head band over his sharingan eye. I noticed a slight difference in the copy-cat's stance. He finally fell down from exhaustion.

I debated in my head before I jumped down and walked towards them. The pink haired girl looked unsettled, but never the less tensed up like the boys in case I attacked. I held up a hand.

"I will help heal your sensei a little, he's exhausted from the fight." The kids looked unsure until the black haired boy spoke up, he had a distrusting expression.

"How do we know you aren't going to attack us?" He narrowed his eyes at me. I blinked behind my mask.

"You don't." I brought my chakra out and it started to glow green. I brought my hands over his body. After a while I deemed that enough and stood up.

"He'll need to rest for a while. I sped up his process though." I started to bring my hands into formation to make hand signs when the blonde kid spoke out.

"Hey!" I glanced at him. "Thanks." He grinned. I ignored him and continued to hand seals and disappeared, after all Zabuza is going to need my healing.

"Haku..." I brought a hand to my mask and lifted it off my face. He nodded his head towards Zabuza, the senbon were removed and he had rested Zabuza on the ground. The senbons seemed to have been ripped out, no doubt that Zabuza is awake then.

"Stay still, I know you're awake. Geez, you need to stop helping him surprise me, Haku." I heard Haku giggle as our larger companion huffed in response. He had the tendency to try and scare me, most times it works in one way or another, sometimes Haku joins. Let me tell you, I let them have it afterwards.

I kneeled next to him and my hands casted a green glow. I closed my eyes and concentrated.

After a while I opened my eyes to find our older companion healed, I noticed that I was slightly panting. A hand was rested on my shoulder and a voice spoke.

"You should go rest, I'll take care of Zabuza from here." I nodded and went to lay on the ground next to Zabuza. A fire was going in the fire place, inside the house that we rented.

"Good night, Haku, Zabuza."

"Good night, Yoko." I closed my eyes and fell to sleep.

The battle between us raged on. Haku was dealing with the black haired kid and now the blonde one, now that I look more closely his hair is more like a blackish blue, Zabuza was with Kakashi, and I was with the pink haired girl.

"You should not let your guard down." I flung a kunai at her through the mist, she barely avoided it and a thin line of blood appeared on her cheek. I ran around her to confuse her, she doesn't seem as strong as the other two.

I watched her tense in anxiety and fear. Truthfully it was kind of fun tricking this girl. She was not much of a challenge, but I'll play along until Zabuza and Haku are done.

All of a sudden I feel a terrifying chakra. One the made me stop and a shiver with fear.

"W-What is this?" I stared at my shaking hands with wide eyes. Next moment I found myself diving out of the way of the girl's kunai.

"Is that eyebrow-less freak the only person important to you!" The blonde kid was shouting again.

I got distracted as I heard Haku start his tale about his parents and village. He started to go on about how he felt, something that was rare since we all started to travel with each other.

"The most painful thing is that in this world I am a person who's unwanted." I stared at the ground with my hand clenched. I wanted to shout to him that he wasn't, that we care about him, but he already knows that; besides, he has Zabuza and I, we'll never abandon him.

"Zabuza-san took me in knowing I was a person of advanced bloodline. This blood that everyone hated... he desired... It's the same with Yoko... I was so happy!" I glanced over with a heavy heart to see my dear friend with tears in his eyes. I'd say that he's more like family now, the same with Zabuza.

"Naruto, kill me." My eyes widened as I watched Naruto stare at him then rushed towards him with a kunai in hand, my battle with the pink haired girl was forgotten. It was also the same situation with Zabuza, he was cornered and Kakashi was getting closer and closer.

I was about to loose everything important to me.


	2. Chapter 2

Everything seemed to go in slow motion for me. I watched as Kakashi's hand drove through Haku's chest. Blood sprayed everywhere as everyone's eyes widened. Words were exchanged and Zabuza was prepared to strike both Haku and Kakashi. Kakashi dislodged Haku from his arm and rested him on the ground, he swept a hand over his eyes.

I quickly abandoned everything I was doing and appeared next to Haku, I stared down at him, he died instantly.

"Haku..." I bent down next to his body, my hands shaking. "Haku!" I spoke in a wavering voice, I never knew I could be so weak. To show such emotions. I vaguely heard the sounds of grieving from the girl I was fighting before, looks like we all are experiencing losses today.

"Yoko!" I froze and raised my head to Zabuza. "Don't use it!" I blinked in misery and then stared my hands, they were in position to preform a jutsu. I shakily undid my hands, no matter how much I want to I can't do something like that to Haku.

'Why, why is this happening?' I shook as I watched Zabuza's arms hang uselessly by his sides. Soon the man, Gato, that promised us money appeared with his own forces, planning to kill us.

'What's the use anymore?' I looked down at Haku's body then at Zabuza. 'No, I still have someone left, I have to at least try.' I stood.

"Kakashi, I'm sorry. This fight is over. Now that I have no reason to go after Tazuna I have no reason to fight you."

"You're right." Kakashi agreed.

I watched Gato as he approached me and Haku. His black shoes muffled against the bridge.

"Oh yeah, I owe this one... you squeezed my arm until it broke." He nudged his shoe against Haku's face.

"He's dead." I watched as he slammed his foot into his face. I blinked in disbelief before I shook with rage.

"What are you doing!? You bastard!" For once that Naruto kid hit the nail on the head. I heard Zabuza saying that Haku was already dead and had no regrets. That didn't mean I wouldn't try and kill this bastard.

I slowly took out a kunai and held it in front of Gato. His real personality was shown when he started to back away.

"You coward, beating those who can't fight anymore. You are worth less than dirt." He tried running away before I appeared before him and stabbed him in the stomach, deep enough to bleed out heavily, but not a quick, merciful death.

"Die scum." I whispered as Gato started to cry out in pain and plead for someone to save him.

I slowly walked back to Haku's body where I heard Naruto shouting at Zabuza about how Haku cared for him. He probably doesn't realize that Haku's death is effecting him more than he thinks, after all he cared about him.

I heard Naruto choke out his words through tears. "To die as a tool... that's... just too sad."

I stared down at Haku's body, I could feel the tears drip out from under my mask and without looking up I could tell that Zabuza was also crying.

"...You don't... need to say any more..." I didn't want to see his sorrow, it'll just make me break down. Soon I was ignorant to what the world whispered as I sank down to my knees.

I could only watch as Zabuza ran through the crowd with nothing but a kunai in his mouth, each and every ninja that he took on was eliminated. I was vaguely aware that Gato had gotten up once he discovered that the wound I inflicted was not a fat one.

I didn't have the energy to do anything anymore. 'No, I didn't have the right to kill Gato. Zabuza should be the one to.' I saw the blood fly once he got to the cowardly man. By this time he had various swords sticking out of him, I know that I won't be able to save him.

Zabuza quickly decapitated Gato and he stood, drenched in his own blood. He soon collapsed and the remaining army of ninjas murmured to each other to confirm if he was really dead.

"Zabuza..." I weakly called for him. The army soon had a change of attitude and was cocky. I stood shakily to fight them when an arrow landed in front of them.

The army soon retreated and I watched Zabuza discuss something with Kakashi before he was carried over to us. Kakashi gently laid Zabuza to the other side of Haku and snow started to fall.

He reached out to Haku and put a hand against his face.

"If I could... I'd like to... go to the same place... as you..." A snow drop landed on the outer corner of Haku's eye and turned to liquid and ran down the side of his face, almost as if he was crying.

"Zabuza... You and Haku... I'll make sure your souls will stay together." He nodded to me in thanks.

"Yoko... take off that stupid mask. I want to see your face before I... go." I shakily reached up and removed it to reveal my red-brown eyes that was filled with tears.

"Yoko... thank you..." His words faded and I saw the life leave his eyes as he closed them.

"Zabuza... please, don't go. Don't leave me alone." I pleaded softly, I knew it was over. "You and Haku are so selfish... leaving me here by myself while you go to a better place." I sniffed. Zabuza may not be a saint, but he is still kind hearted. Slowly, I laced my fingers into signs and pressed them together as they glowed a dim white. I pressed it to their chest and I could sense their spirit leaving this world, joined together in eternal happiness.

The glow disappeared and I opened my eyes to stare at the sky. "Wait for me, Haku, Zabuza. I'll join you one day."

I stood up slowly with my mask in hand. I silently slipped it on. I preformed a jutsu and disappeared from the sight of the ninjas and the villagers.


	3. Chapter 3

Team 7 stared at the crosses that were propped up in the ground, a bowl of dumplings in front of each one. One has a cloth hung on it with a chain of flowers while the other also had flowers but a giant sword behind it.

"Kakashi-sensei..." Sakura sighed. "Were these two correct about ninjas?" The question was answered truthfully, that the mission and village comes first, only for Naruto to honestly give his opinion on it.

"You know what!? I don't like it!"

Sasuke glanced at him questioningly. "You believe that too?"

Kakashi closed his eyes. "Well... Each and every ninja has to live while dealing with that issue... just like Zabuza... and that boy."

There was silence.

"Okay, I just decided. I'm going to be a ninja in my own way!" Naruto proclaimed, he actually surprised his teacher, but Kakashi smiled under his mask in a way that said he was proud.

"Now we should head back." He turned around and herded his students away, only to glance behind himself at the trees above.

A girl waited silently by the bridge. The sky was clear and blue. Everything was peaceful now.

"Man, where the hell are they?" She complained in annoyance. Soon a group approached; it consisted of a man and three kids. They stopped when they saw her.

"Ah! It's you!" Naruto exclaimed while he pointed a finger at her.

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Pointing your finger is rude."

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke narrowed his eyes threateningly. Yoko shrugged her shoulders at them.

"Nowhere else for me to go, wondering if I could tag along." She stated nonchalantly.

"No way!" Sakura complained. "You tried to kill us!"

"I didn't say I was trying to kill you." Yoko frowned disinterestedly at the pinkette. "I was showing you how much you need to improve to survive a real battle."

"What do you think Kakashi-sensei?!" They all turned to the silver haired man as he tilted his head lazily.

"Why not?" He conceded as he continued to walk. All of them had shocked expressions except for Yoko.

"W-What?!" Naruto shouted. Yoko cut him off before he could complain more.

"Listen, I could prove useful to you. I can use medical ninjutsu and have quite a bit of experience. If I prove to not be useful then you can get rid of me."

It was silent before Sasuke turned away.

"Do what you want." He shoved his hands in his pockets and walked after Kakashi.

"S-Sasuke-kun!" Sakura exclaimed, she shot Yoko a glance before running after him.

"Alright!" Naruto jumped in the air. "We got a medical ninja in our team now!" Yoko raised an eyebrow at him. "You know I'm not a master at this, right? I really only know the basics."

He nodded excitedly as he put his arms behind his head. "I know."

I stared at him at him before I switched my view to the backs of the Leaf ninjas. I muttered to myself. "What weird people."


	4. Chapter 4

When we got to the village Kakashi let the others leave while I went with him to report the mission that I wasn't apart of. When we walked in I saw some other ninjas stare at me. Kakashi talked to some guy with a spiky pony tail that pointed upwards and a scar on the bridge of his nose.

"Thanks for the report." He smiled. "So is Naruto doing well with his comrades?" I stared at him then at Kakashi. He looked away if a sweat drop.

"Well... He's doing fine..." I think he's embarrassed. I smiled a little, it was kind of amusing in a way.

"I've been busy lately. I haven't seen him since he got back. I'm a little worried..." The unknown ninja confessed. Kakashi then went on a spiel about how Sasuke was his rival and that they're both improving so much that they were almost surpassing him. This made the guy smile in happiness.

"Is that so?" He finally seemed to take notice of me. "Hm, who's this? I don't remember seeing you around Konoha."

Kakashi stood there awkwardly as he scratched his cheek. "Ah, that's Yoko. I guess you could say we found her on the mission."

My eyes twitched. "Hey, don't make me sound like some lost kid. I came because I wanted to." I huffed and looked away. The man laughed and I huffed again as I crossed my arms, I'm not trying to be funny, geez.

"Anyways, I'm Iruka." I looked up and acknowledged him with a nod. He turned is head to Kakashi. "So are you going to get an audience with Hokage about this?" Kakashi nodded his head. I tilted my head when I heard the sound of a bird.

"Hey, did you hear that?" The two seemed to be listening to it carefully. Fine then, ignore me!

They both had a serious expression on, well, Kakashi did the best he could. "It seems like it's that time, isn't it?"

Iruka nodded his head. "Yeah." They got up and left to some place, I was forced to hurry after them.

"Geez, they could at least tell me what to do." I muttered with irritation.

I blinked as I stood with other older ninjas, most were probably jonins, they all gave me a glance then at Kakashi since I stood right next to him, holding onto his sleeve. I could tell he was uncomfortable, well this is payback! This is for ignoring me. I blinked when an old man walked out in white robes and a triangular hat.

"You've been assembled for only one reason. It should be obvious by the members here."

Kakashi gave him a lazy stare. "It's already that time..."

Some other ninja reported that its already contacted the other countries and that they were in the village.

"So when is it?" I made a face, they ignored me again and I don't know what they're talking about. The old man blew out a plume of smoke.

"Well, I'll announce it properly, 7 days from now. On the first day of the seventh moon the Chuunin selection exam will commence!" He gave this half smile thing, I don't really know what it was, though I guess I know what they're talking about know. He must be a pretty high figure though, he's sitting at that desk like he owned the world.

"Now... First we'll hear from those who are watching over the new genins." Kakashi and two other people stepped forward. I looked at my hand and realized that I didn't hold onto Kakashi, damn it...

"Kakashi, Kurenai, and Asuma... Well? Are there any genins you would like to enter?" He went over some things like they need to complete at least 8 missions and be nominated by their sensei.

"Now, starting with Kakashi..." He took this cue and brought his hand up and extended his index and middle finger, as a sign of respect or something, I don't really know.

The Kakashi led team 7, Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, under the name of Hatake Kakashi, I nominate them to take the Chuunin Selection Exam." For some reason Iruka was really shocked.

"What!?"

"The Kurenai led team 8, Hyuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino... Under the name of Yuuhi Kurenai, the same as to my left." The last man with the cigarette did the same thing except he said his name and the names Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru, and Akimichi Choji."

The old man didn't seem as surprised. "Hmmm... all of them, how rare."

Iruka seemed really worried about this and decided to speak up. He said it was too early for them to take the test. Kakashi decided to contradict him and say that he became a chuunin when he was six years younger than Naruto.

"That was a joke, Iruka-sensei. I can understand your feelings, it may upset you but..."

"Kakashi... Stop already." Kurenai warned him, but he went ahead with what he was going to say.

"Stay out of this, they're not your students anymore... They're my soldiers." I stared at Kakashi, silently. He's purposely doing this, isn't he? I don't think he's this bad of a person. I coughed in my fist which made them turn to me.

"Anyways, I assume you are the highest person here, Hokage-san." He nodded. I also nodded to him. "I haven't been in this village for more than a day, but I would like to join Konoha and enter the Chuunin exams. You don't have to worry about the missions part, I've been on more than 8 and above a level C."

The old man laced his hands together. "Hmm, you seem like a good candidate, but the problem is..." He looked up with stern eyes. "Can we trust you? You are not from a village as far as we know, and because of that we don't know if you're as spy." My mouth pulled into a grim smile.

The ninjas around me tensed when I whipped out a kunai only to be shocked when I slashed it across my hand. I held the bleeding hand to him. The sound of my blood lightly splattering against the floor. He stared interestedly at me.

"I, Kuroshima Yoko, promise on my life and soul that I will not endanger or abandon the Leaf Village on the name of the Hitodama clan, I swear!" As I said the last part my a mark appeared on the lower part of my jaw and extended down my neck and to my collar bone.

For a split second I thought he smiled. I blinked and saw a stern and powerful gaze on me. A short whisper went throughout the room, whispers about the Hitodama clan. My eyebrows furrowed a bit, they were going to find out about it soon. The Hokage raised his hand and everyone was silenced.

"Alright then, I'll allow it." My eyes slightly widened and a slight smile made it to my face. "But... where are you going to live? You can't just stay on the street." I immediately latched onto Kakashi's arm.

"I'll stay with him, of course!" A look of bewilderment flashed through his eyes.

"H-Hey, I never said that I would do-" A glare from me cut him off.

"He would love to! After all he's the reason why I don't have a home to return to anymore." I gave him a dark smile. He couldn't really deny the last part, though it really wasn't his fault, I just wanted to guilt him into it.

The Hokage nodded. "Alright then, welcome to Konoha, Kuroshima-san."

"H-Hokage-sama..." Kakashi tried to protest, but the old man just gave him a mysterious smile.

"Welcome to parenthood, Kakashi. Dismissed." Kakashi's eyebrow twitched, it was kind of funny, the old man was making fun of him as he dismissed the ninjas. Next thing I knew a man in green tights clapped a hand on Kakashi's shoulder with his other hand in a thumbs up and a gleam of a smile.

"Congratulations, Kakashi! Your a dad now!" This made the silver haired ninja sweat drop.

"Gai..." I turned and smile to the relatively young ninja.

"Let's go, daddy." He seemed to sense he was over his head as he shook his head as he walked out.


End file.
